pandoras_box_ns_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Bastila Shan
Born on the planet Talravin, Bastila was given to the Jedi Order at a young age, and after beginning her training quickly proved to be an excellent Jedi Sentinel. As she continued her training, it was discovered that she was very gifted in the Force ability of Battle Meditation; an ability which would later make her a great asset to the Republic during the Jedi Civil War. Bastila was still a Padawan when the Mandalorian War began, and decided against joining the Revanchists in their fight. Instead, she continued her training until the outbreak of the Jedi Civil War. In 3957 BBY, Bastila led a Jedi Strike Team aboard Revan's flagship with the intention of capturing the fallen Jedi, but before they could engage the Dark Lord, his apprentice opened fire on Revan's Bridge. The rest of Bastila's Strike Team was killed and Revan was badly injured in the attack, but Bastila was able to keep him alive and preserve his mind using the Force: an act that would forge the Force Bond between them. In the months that followed, she helped Revan and his other companions locate the Star Maps in their quest to locate the Star Forge. Before recovering the last Star Map however, Bastila was captured by Darth Malak, and after a week spent being tortured by the Sith, she became corrupted and fell to the Dark Side. After her fall to the Dark Side, Bastila was taken to the Star Forge where she used her Battle Meditation to aid the Sith fleet when the Republic began their attack. When Revan and his Strike Team boarded the station, she attacked Revan but Revan won. Defeated, she begged Revan to kill her but he refused, telling her that she could could be redeemed just as he was, and then professed his love for the fallen Jedi. Sensing his feelings through their Force bond, Bastila admitted that she loved him as well, and that love brought her out of the Darkness and back into the Light. Too weak to help Revan face Malak, Bastila instead turned her Battle Meditation against the Sith, giving the Republic fleet the advantage in the battle overhead, while Revan proceeded to confront his old apprentice. After a hard fought battle, Revan emerged victorious, and he, Bastila, and the surviving members of the Strike Team fled the Star Forge just as the Republic fleet moved in and destroyed it once and for all. When the battle was over, Bastila was awarded the Cross of Glory along with Revan and the rest of his companions. She and Revan were married soon after, but had little time to celebrate as another crisis struck when the entire Jedi Council vanished without a trace. Before the two departed on what would undoubtedly be a dangerous mission to find them, Bastila returned Revan's old mask to him, but decided to keep his lightsaber hidden for the moment; fearing that giving him too many things from his dark past at once might send him spiraling back towards the Dark Side. Since entering the Quantum Conduit, Bastila has accompanied her husband on multiple missions into other universes, and has devoted herself to supporting her husband and ending the Ascendant threat.